1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to strategy games; and, more particularly, it relates to a strategy game employing a runner and a blocker.
2. Related Art
There is no strategy game known to the inventors that is related to the game practiced in accordance with the present invention. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional game systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.
Various aspects of the present invention can be found in a GridBloc strategy game. The GridBloc strategy game includes, among other things, a GridBloc structure having tiles. Each of the tiles has a point value. The GridBloc strategy game also includes a runner that attempts to move among selected tiles within the tiles, a blocker that employs a block to impede the movement of the runner within the GridBloc structure, and a score for the runner is calculated using point values associated with the selected tiles on over which the runner has moved.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the GridBloc strategy game terminates after the expiration of a fixed period of time. The GridBloc strategy game may also terminate when the runner has no permissible moves. The tiles are of any shape including square shapes. If desired, the tiles are of multiple shapes includes a first shape and a second shape. The runner is able to move using a special trait where the special trait includes a movement trait that is different than a basic movement trait. The blocker is also able to employ a multi-block wall to impede the movement of the runner within the GridBloc structure. The GridBloc structure includes any number of walls including an original wall.
Other aspects of the present invention can be found in a GridBloc strategy game method. The GridBloc strategy game method includes, among other things, selecting a player, selecting a running trait for the player, selecting a blocking trait for the player, selecting a grid type for a GridBloc structure. The GridBloc structure has tiles, and each of the tiles has a point value. The GridBloc strategy game method also includes selecting a trait for the grid type, and selecting a game parameter. The game parameter governs an ending of the GridBloc strategy game. The GridBloc strategy game method also includes running among the tiles, blocking within the GridBloc structure, and tallying a score. The score is calculated from point values associated with the tiles among which the running is performed.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the running and the blocking are performed sequentially. The GridBloc strategy game method also includes running among the tiles using a first trait and a second trait. The GridBloc strategy game method also includes blocking within the GridBloc structure using a first trait and a second trait. The GridBloc strategy game method also involves selecting at least one additional player. The GridBloc strategy game method allows for running among the tiles using a time varying trait. The GridBloc structure includes any number of walls including an original wall.
Other aspects of the present invention can be found in a method to play a game. The method involves running along a permissible path within tiles where each of the tiles has a point value, blocking the permissible path, and calculating a score using point values associated with the tiles of the permissible path.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the method also involves running using a special trait where the special trait includes a running trait that is different than a basic running trait. The tiles constitute a three dimensional volume in some embodiments of the inventions. If desired, some of the tiles have point values different than the remainder of the tiles. The running and the blocking can be performed simultaneously.
Other aspects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.